Virus V
by PeytonTacoway11
Summary: Just when you think the world is safe, just when things are starting to become normal again...just when the Overlord had been defeated...another threat becomes apparent. It is a virus created by a man mysteriously named V, who has a lifelong hatred for the ninja. Hundreds every day are falling to the disease, some may never escape!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue  
It seemed everyone was out to get me and my family...everyone that I associated with brought along something bad.  
Darn Lou! All I needed was one thing! I could have sold it and gotten mom's antibiotics and I would have a mother and my limbs!  
And Julien...if he had just been willing to help my mom well then, again...I would still have my life...I would still be innocent...  
Biological warfare is hard to accomplish...but I had to do it...I had to instill justice...  
As I mixed the chemicals in my basement, high on drugs to keep the pain in my shoulders at bay, I seethed, thinking angry thoughts about what lay ahead...about what I was about to do...  
Lou would be first...Julien was already dead...  
But then...  
I would kill any and all associates...  
Any family...  
Any friends...  
Anyone who was ever important to them...  
I remembered Lou's son...Cole Hence...  
And Julien's little bionic brat Zane...  
Believe me when I say...they would be in for quite the ride.  
Finally...the virus was complete...and soon it would infect the whole world...  
I hope you're prepared Cole...Zane...because when you betray me...my family...all hell will be released on your world.

**This is a story me (Peytonholloway11) and my buddy (****JustCallMeDisc0rd3r****) are collabing in! This is just the prologue! The next chappies will be longer and better! Well please R&R! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One  
Zane's pov  
"Jay would you just stop trying. You know Nya likes me better."  
"You're dreaming! She liked me first and she is mine!"  
"I'm the stronger of us two, I could easily take care of her..."  
"But I'm the one who knows how to make her laugh!"  
Nya pinched the bridge of her nose, very irritated by the looks of it.  
"I chose neither of you so I suggest you BOTH shut up before I end you..."  
Kai nodded. "Nya is right. You guys need to just get over it or I'll help her roast you on a spit."  
This is what my life is now.  
My god it's just a never ending stream of bickering and constant rivalry.  
I love my brothers...  
That is an undeniable truth.  
But sometimes I wanted to kick Cole and Jay right in the throat...  
I have a headache... I realize, rubbing my temples with my fingertips.  
"Hey guys, I'm going to go visit with my sister..." I called softy, heading over toward the exit.  
"Okay." Nya called back, sounding surprisingly good natured. "Maybe I'll come and join you later..."  
I chuckled. "Alright. See you guys later."  
I exited the building and strolled across the street to where my sister lived, knocking graciously on the door.  
She opened it, greeting me with a big smile.  
"Zane!" She cried quietly, throwing her arms around my chest. "I'm so glad you came. I know you're just across the street but..." She used her tight squeezing to finish that sentence.  
I hugged her back. "It is good to see you. May I enter?"  
She stared at me as if I had just asked to borrow her clothes. "That is a really stupid question...sorry...of course you can come in."  
She shooed me into her house where, in the studio converted "living room", a few familiar faces sat: Alice, P.I.X.A.L., Lloyd, Arbiteth, and Allegra.  
Arbiteth hissed at me. "Hey sexy." She greeted, causing P.I.X.A.L. to shoot her an incredulous look.  
I laughed at the android and Arbiteth looked to her with a grin. "I was merely staring a fact...calm down."  
I stifled my next round of laughter and finally greeted them.  
"Hello. How is everyone?"  
Alice smiled. "Oh it's okay. Really hot though..."  
"Indeed..." P.I.X.A.L. agreed, fanning herself with a barely noticeable pout. "I am afraid I may melt..."  
I took a seat next to my beloved and put an arm around her. "Then I guess it's a good thing that I came to cool you off?"  
PIXAL sheepishly covered her mouth with her hands, and Allegra leaned toward us.  
"Wow, Zane. I never knew you could be such a flirt. We're you built with a bad pick-up line switch or something?"  
Allegra giggled at her little joke though I didn't quite understand, and as I was aware, the others were unsure as well.  
"No...I do not...believe so...I was being serious...I think..."  
This only made Allegra laugh harder...she was definitely Jay's sister...  
Arbiteth rolled her eyes, leaning against Lloyd. "Not only is it hot...but I'm hungry..."  
Lloyd nodded. "Me too. I mean breakfast was good but I'm still empty."  
Elena bowed slightly. "I could make something for you if you like? I would just have to run to the markets..."  
Alice raised her hands. "Oh no no. You don't have to go to the trouble." She stated.  
Arbiteth shrugged. "Yeah. We can just order something."  
Lloyd handed her a cell phone and she dialed a number, after a moment covering the microphone with her hands. "Okay, what does everyone want?"  
X.X.X  
Arbiteth's pov  
You know...  
It's been well over an hour since I had ordered that dang pizza.  
I better get that thing for free or I'm gonna be so mad...  
Elena, who sat by my side, touched my shoulder lightly. "I can still go to the market..."  
I gave her an appreciative smile. "It's fine Elen, you don't have to do anything."  
She faltered. "O-okay..."  
Suddenly, a knock came at the door. I jumped up with a resounding: "Finally!", rushing to the door and opening it to find, not the pizza man, but a guy with a red cape over tattered clothes and no shoes.  
He looked about...twenty five? Very homely and dirty. He grinned.  
"Hello..." He greeted with a strange, thick accent.  
I narrowed my eyes at him. "Hi...can I help you?"  
His hands were clasped behind his back, his cloak wrapping around them, concealing them.  
"Yes ma'am...I...I have been walking a very long time...and I would be ever grateful if you would allow me to sit for a moment..."  
I was about to open my mouth and tell him to screw off, when Elena came to the door.  
"Who is it?" She asked, looking out and viewing the raggedy man before me.  
"My name is Victor..." He told her. "I have travelled far and I would appreciate perhaps a glass of water and a place to rest for just a few minutes..."  
Zane came up behind Elena and handed the man a glass with ice water. "My bother already had you taken care of. You can rest a moment, do come in." Elena generously offered, and I just could help but acknowledge the crawling in my skin.  
. . .

Disclaimer

Discor3r and I do NOT own Ninjago as much as we wished we did. Thanks for reading and please review. PEACE OUT MAH HOMIES!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two  
V's POV  
Oh he was there!  
I hadn't expected...  
But he was!  
And he was kindly.  
He did not remember me.  
That was just like that amnesiac brat.  
Of course he didn't remember the kid whose life was ruined by his father...  
I tried my best to behave, but I wanted to give him the virus then and there...  
But it still needed testing...  
The woman who first answered the door...  
She hadn't been human...  
Or not fully human...  
She had snake scales...  
OF COURSE!  
I could test on a serpentine!  
No one cared for the serpentine!  
No one would be missed!  
They were strong...but if I took a small one I wouldn't have too much of a problem.  
A very strong twinge of pain shot through my shoulders, and I cried out in pain, taking about seven aspirin and swallowing them down with a large mouthful of vodka.  
I held back a tear of pain, merely wincing.  
Your father would not want you to be weak...if you are weak then you cannot achieve your goal...  
I stared forward at the wall in the alley way.  
"Time to go get my test subject..."  
X.X.X  
Jesus the little brat was a tough one.  
I'd managed to snatch a little boy when he'd separated from his mother...  
But he was difficult to contain, and he kept shooting venom at me...  
Well...  
It was all he could really do...  
Since I cut out his tongue...  
I managed to get the little brat back to my temporary home...which was in fact a crack house just outside of NinjaGo city, and I tied him down to the metal framing of a bed.  
The little thing hissed and made screamy noises and spat at me and I laughed.  
"Silly little snake." I cooed to the boy. "No matter how you retaliate, you will still meet the same fate...so you may want to behave so as to get the more favorable sentence..."  
The boy stilled, looking up at me with tears in his eyes, and I smiled.  
"Good...thank you."  
I pulled out a vial and a syringe from one of the many pockets in my cloak, filling the syringe with the liquid from the vial.  
"I am going to inject you with this...and see what it does..."  
The snake started to struggle again, spitting and grunting pathetically.  
I chucked, then swiftly struck it right in the snout, after which he finally lay back, catatonic and wide eyed...submissive...just as I wanted...  
I stuck the needle in the boy's arm and pushed the plunger, watching with almost erotic glee as the liquid disappeared into his veins.  
The boy whimpered, sighing slightly as a large tear leaked from his eye  
He softly mumbled something to me, or maybe to no one...it sounded like: "I want my mommy...", and then he started up a violent fit of seizures.  
I watched joyously as he convulsed against his bonds.  
My glorious virus...  
It was working perfectly...  
Exactly as I wanted...  
The serpentine arched his chest upwards and after a loud cry of obvious pain he vomited, then falling limp...completely motionless.  
Oh yes...  
The virus...  
It was ready...

Disclaimer

We do not own Ninjago blah blah blah, anyway thanks for reading! And please drop a review down there, \/


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three  
Allegra's POV  
This V guy was... how do I say this in a nice way? He was scary as hell.  
He refused to take off his cloak and his shades. He never showed his hands...they were always behind his cloak. Maybe that was it...something was wrong with his hands so he hid them. That doesn't change the fact that he is weird.  
"Oh dear..." V suddenly exclaimed," I'm starving.''  
He stood up and started to roam through Elena's home.  
He's kidding right? He isn't going to raid the fridge is he? Better not...  
But he did...  
He found the kitchen and returned with a bottle of Coke, grimacing as he looked at it. "Do you have any wine, or maybe some vodka?"  
"Um you realize all of us are to young to drink?" I mentioned hoping he would change his mind. "Well...except maybe Zane."  
"Yes, yes..." He answered without much thought. Now he was headed for our cabinets.  
Hell no, there is no way he is going to eat our food.  
V searched through the many cabinets in search for something to eat, he stopped when he saw something in the cabinet above Elena's piano.  
"You liars," V said, his face twisting. "Here you have a drink. You b***!"  
Elena gasped, covering her mouth timidly with her hands. "I...I have no idea how that got there. I swear, I don't drink..."  
Zane sighed, blushing a little. "That is mine. Sorry sister..."  
I stared at Zane, "You...actually drink? I wasn't being serious."  
"No, I don't drink it." He explained. "I use it in some foods."  
"Wait...so you mean to tell me...that all of us underage people...have been eating...well...drinking wine when we eat your food?"  
Zane shook his head. "No no, when alcoholic beverages are heated to a certain point the alcohol evaporates, therefore extinguishing any intoxicating effects and leaving only taste."  
"Oh...but he is still not drinking that." I said. "Not around all these kids...me included..."  
Arbiteth shrugged. "Eh, I don't have a problem...but I'm going to be leaving anyway. Got to go see how uncle Scales is doing."  
She gathered her things, just a coat and a bag containing some treats for the Serpentine children.  
"Copy that." I said. "I'm probably going to get some sleep...or at least some alone time to think..."  
I headed to the guest room that had been newly renovated onto Elena's dance studio. I needed some time to think...I knew I wasn't going to be sleeping...  
There was something off about this "Victor", something that I would find out indefinitely...  
X.X.X  
2:48am - Elena's Studio  
Surely everyone is asleep now... I thought.  
I stayed up and heard Zane leave a few hours ago, back to the dojo across the street.  
Elena was already asleep, and Arbiteth was gone.  
The only one who was in my way was V.  
I quickly threw on a sweatshirt for it seemed that the temperature had dropped fifty degrees in the last couple hours or so.  
Whatever... I thought. I am about to discover what is wrong with this d*** who intruded into Elena's home.  
Nothing, and I mean nothing was going to stand in my way.  
I tiptoed down the stairs,, another newly renovated addition to the studio, heading to the other guest bedroom downstairs.  
There are only three bedrooms down there. One was occupied by Elena, one by Alice...and I seriously doubted Victor would be sleeping in the restroom...  
There he was... I saw as i slowly, carefully opened the door to the room. Peacefully laying in the bed.  
Wait a minute...what are in those vials he's strewn all over the desk?  
He has a few bottles... I thought. He won't notice if I take just one.  
I stealthily slipped into the room and quickly grabbed a vial, pushing it deep into my pocket.  
Now where should start? I asked myself, now having the scavenging out of my system. Oh yes, the cloak.  
I walked over to V, careful not to wake him. That would be bad...very bad...  
I took his red cloak in my hands, peeling it back away from his body and gasping when I saw what he was hiding.  
His arms...  
God...  
They weren't even arms really, they were very crudely made mechanical monstrosities that had been torturously grafted into the sockets of his shoulders, which looked to me like they were riddled with gangrene and infection.  
"Jesus..." I breathed, accidentally backing up too far and knocking over one of the vials. The liquid spilled all over the white carpet. Elena was going to kill me for that probably...  
Next... the glasses...  
I walked to the other side of the bed to take them from his face.  
It was ridiculous, even in sleep he wore them as if it were a mask to cover his eyes.  
The thought was just...odd, slightly terrifying, but I just had to know.  
I removed them and realize...  
He was awake, and he was staring right at me, one eye was brown and the other was blood red...all over...  
I stumbled back yet again from the bed, tripping over numerous object on my way to the door.  
V chuckled. "Oh no, you're not going to get away."  
Soon I was restrained and a dagger was pressing into the delicate skin of my neck.  
"Please it was a accident!" I pleaded, reaching for the mmife, but then thinking better of it. "I was just going to get a...uh..."  
"You lie." He stated. "Hand me the vial."  
Sweat beaded on my forehead. "Wh-what vial?"  
"You lie to me kid, and I will have you killed."  
I panicked. "Fine!" I cried softly. "Here! Here, take it!" I took the vial from my pocket and threw it over my shoulder at him.  
"Good...now you are to tell no one about your little visit."  
I was dumbfounded. "But...they're my friends! I can't let you hurt them."  
Victor took the dagger from my neck and thrusted it into my side. "You tell them and that will be your skull instead..."  
He eased back from me and I clutched the wound in my side, nodding.  
Yeah I really didn't want to die.  
Keep secret: good, tell: bad.  
But...  
My friends...  
Elena's a nurse so she could probably fix me up...  
But then she would get curious and ask me what was wrong...  
F*** logic...  
"H-help me...please." I begged, still clutching my side.  
Victor grabbed me by the arms and set me in the hallway. Before he left me alone he leaned close and whispered into my ear. "You tell no one...or everyone is certain to die..."  
. . .


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four  
Arbiteth  
I didn't have to hide from the world anymore.  
Well...  
The city of NinjaGo mainly.  
I could work and provide for my family properly, and I could feed them the nourishment they deserved.  
I could wait to go see my Uncle Scales.  
I hadn't seen them all in so long...  
I wondered how big Scales Jr. had grown.  
I bet myself he was big and strong like his father.  
As I walked toward the tomb I smiled to myself, very eager to see everyone again, though when I arrived all was strange...  
There was no one to greet me at the entrance.  
And there were no voices for me to hear.  
Cautiously, I entered the tomb, looking around into the shadows.  
"H...hello?" I called softly, noting the glow of my red eyes against the rocky walls, and trying to find someone hidden there. "It isn't my birthday guys, you don't need to hide..."  
A low noise started to sound from behind me, ominous, and as it drew nearer to me I realized it was a low, steady hiss.  
I turned to see Scales slithering to me and I smiled. "Uncle!" I cried, rushing to him for a hug, but he held out his arms and pushed me back.  
"No Arbiteth. It would be best if you stay back..."  
My face fell. "Why? What's wrong?"  
He looked into my eyes, staring, and I could see something was terribly off.  
His pupils were very highly dilated, barely visible as black lines in the center of his eyes, and he looked very pale.  
"It's...very bad...one of the children...came back home missing his tongue...and he's been biting...and now we are all sick..."  
With a pout I complied with his wishes.  
"Fine." I said. "But where is the sickling? Maybe I have some medicine in here to help?"  
Scales shook his head. "Oh no...this is much different than what you would think..."  
He gripped my arm tight, suddenly stopping us both.  
"I...can smell your heart beating..."  
I shot him an incredulous look. "Okay...I think I need to see the kid for myself...maybe I can figure out what he has..."  
Scales stared past me into nothing. "There is no cure for this..." He stated. "This...is...not..."  
The scaly skin on his brows furrowed, as if he could not put together a proper sentence, and upon releasing myself from his grip I stormed through the rooms until I found the one where all the serpentine people resided, surrounding the one small child as if he were a deity.  
I walked through the massive crowd of serpentine bodies, none of them paid mind to me, and I approached the child, who had his face in his hands, and was crying.  
I reached out and pet his hood. "Oh sweetie, what's wrong?"  
He lifted his head, and his green eyes were bloodshot and swollen, pupils tiny as Scales's had been, and he bled profusely from his mouth.  
"Auiiii..." He mumbled, reaching for me. "Hueeeee..."  
I nearly cried when I realized he was trying to say: "Auntie."  
I gave him one of my hands, kneeling by him and hugging him tight. "It's okay, baby, auntie is here for you."  
He cried, sobbing hard and soaking my shirt with blood and tears, I felt pinpricks on my wrist and I saw him sinking his teeth in.  
The serpentine around me started to whisper to each other in the native language, so low I could not understand, and I could not get the child to release his jaws.  
I pulled and tugged and I started to bleed plenty, and then I fell, shaking to the floor.  
All the serpents stared down at me, their eyes seemed detached from their bodies, all bloodshot and hyper-realistic, and the bodies themselves were nothing but hovering shadows.  
The pain was so terrible.  
I'd never felt anything so awful.  
It was as if needles were being shoved into every pore of my body.  
Oh god please let this end.  
I could feel the acid of my stomach creeping up my throat and I let it expel, and thankfully, finally, I fell into a deep, painless pit of darkness, but only after I realized what his second word to me was meant to be...  
"Hungry..."


	6. Chapter 6

Elena

"Oh dear, Allie how did this happen?" I asked as I stitched up her awful wound. "This is a mess..."

She whimpered slightly, the painkillers still working into her system. "I...I don't remember..." She whispered.

I frowned. "You don't remember what happened? This looks like a knife wound..."

She sobbed. "No. I don't know what happened. Just please..."

She swayed a little bit, she was dizzy from all the blood she spilt on my floor.

I nodded. "I'll fix you. I got it..."

Victor had left just a little while ago, he was actually very gracious, he thanked me for letting me stay and apologized for his outburst a few days ago and was gone.

And Allegra never stopped crying.

"Poor baby..." I cooed, finishing her stitches and hugging her gingerly. "That will heal up in a few days, it didn't hit anything vital...just be careful okay?"

She nodded pathetically. "Okay..."

This had to be something more than just a blackout...something was seriously wrong and I felt completely powerless over the whole situation.

I heard a door open and then slam shut, it was my door.

"Elena!" Called a strained and familiar voice. "ELENA!"

I smiled at Allegra sweetly. "I'll be right back with you, honey."

She sniffled and nodded and I made my way down the stairs to greet an urgent-sounding Arbiteth.

Boy did she look urgent...at least like she belonged in urgent care. Her skin was pale...almost grey, and under her eyes and in the hollows of her cheeks was dark grey. Her eyes were bloodshot and little capillaries in her face had burst from a strain of some sort, leaving little purple pinpricks of color on her cheeks and nose.

"Oh...my..." I breathed.

She wheezed. "Elena...oh...you have to-"

She retched, then leaned forward and vomited violently all over the tile floor, then letting out a weak groan of agony and falling forward just short of being in it.

Her vomit was red...

"Arbiteth!" I cried, kneeling by her side. "Arbiteth what happened?"

She was breathing heavily. "H-h-help me...nnn..."

She had bloody froth in the corners of her lips, and she kept gagging.

"I'm...I...I'm hungry..." She whimpered pathetically, looking me at with a strange leer in her eyes.

I pulled her onto my lap, petting her hair away from her face carefully. "I don't think it'd be good for you to eat something right now. You need a hospital..."

She sat up, suddenly very angry. "NO! I don't need a fucking hospital I need to eat!"

I winced, leaning away from her now. "I-I'm sorry."

She started to crawl to me, hissing loudly.

I slid back as she approached, soon hitting the wall behind me.

"Wh-wh-what do you want me to do?"

Her eyes were dilated strangely, she didn't even seem angry anymore, just really high...on a bad trip of some kind.

She crawled to me until we were nearly face to face, then she lunged forward and clamped down with her teeth on my throat like a vice.

For a few seconds I was in a state of disbelief, but then the burning pain of my blood running down my neck and chest and her mild venom entering my veins finally hit me and I managed to choke out a scream.

Disclaimer

Still don't own it.


	7. Chapter 7

Zane  
I was meditating...  
Normally this was very peaceful and relaxing but this time I could feel something just wasn't right.  
It became especially unnerving when I heard the screaming...  
"Zane! Zane! It's coming from the studio!"  
I already recognized the scream as my sister's, and I was already gathering my weapon of choice and by the time Lloyd had shoved his way into my personal dojo I was ready to leave to see what was wrong.  
The ninja and I all rushed to Elena's home, breaking down the locked glass door to find Arbiteth laying off to one side in a puddle of bloody vomit; Elena was seizing violently a mere few feet away, an awful wound on her neck and red froth seeping from the corners of her mouth.  
They were both bound and gagged.  
"Elena!"  
I rushed to her side, scooping her up gently in my arms and removing her bonds. "God what's happened to you."  
She fell limp soon after she entered my grasp, whimpering painfully.  
I hugged her tight, rocking her back and forth like I had when she was a baby. "Shhhhh, it's okay, I'm here for you."  
She took shallow, shuddery breaths, reaching up and cupping my face in her hands. "Z-Z-Zane...?" Oddly colored tears dripped from her eyes. "It hurts...it hurts..."  
I brushed some hair back from her face. "What hurts? Tell me sister, please."  
She coughed, spattering some sort of unpleasant fluid on my face.  
"My stomach...I'm so hungry..."  
I stared at her, almost stupidly, suddenly everything was confusing.  
Lloyd went to Arbiteth then, not untying her as I had with Elena but he cradled her seemingly lifeless form.  
"Get away from them!" A familiar voice shouted. I looked up to see Allegra shuffling into the room, a little blood on the left side of her shirt.  
"Why are they bound like this!?" Lloyd demanded angrily, glaring daggers at her.  
She raised her hands in defense. "They were trying to bite me, I had to."  
Jay scoffed, laughing a little. "Christ Allegra, you could have just knocked them out."  
Allegra growled. "This isn't time for jokes...I tried to knock them out and they wouldn't go..."  
"Wait a minute..." I said, still holding Elena close. "They were trying to bite you?"  
"Arbiteth said she felt like she was starving...and then she attacked me. I ran for Elena but she told me to stay away...and when I didn't listen she attacked me too..."  
Elena's fingers tightened on my cheeks and I looked down at her again. She was crying profusely.  
"Tie me back up...its taking a lot...not to..."  
Her eyes suddenly lost all of their vibrancy, she sat up a little, her grip getting tighter.  
"Elena?" I asked, backing away only so much because I was in her grip.  
She leaned forward, hooking her elbows around my neck. I embraced her, sighing, but the moment I thought was supposed to me an intimacy between siblings was really a trick on her part.  
She bit me really hard on the shoulder then.  
"Oh!" I cried, throwing her away from me and simultaneously leaping to my feet and backing up into my fellow ninja.  
I clutched at my wound.  
"That hurt..." I stated.  
"I'm sorry Zane, I'm sorry!" She wailed, now back to her senses and sobbing loudly. "I'm sorry..."  
I looked at my hand, covered in blood now but not enough that indicated her bite wasn't a fatal one. "Ow..."  
Allegra quickly tied Elena back up and this time no one seemed to oppose...  
Except for Dareth...  
Who soon barged in.  
"I heard the scream! What happened?"  
I turned to him. "Nothing to concern you, Dareth. Just Elena and Arbiteth are very sick and you need to-"  
He shoved past me, moving swiftly to Elena's side.  
"Elen?" He called, cupping her pale face in his hands and lifting her eyes to his. "Baby what's wrong with you?"  
She whimpered from behind her gag, kicking her legs to shoo Dareth away and shaking her head.  
"Why are you tied up?" He asked, peeling away the cloth in her mouth.  
"Dareth, put it back! She's dangerous." Kai warned.  
"Shut up, human torch, she's my wife."  
He stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. "What's wrong with you...?" He asked again, more gently this time.  
She choked on a sob, sniffling and nuzzling his hand. For a moment it appeared she wasn't going to bite him, she was trying so hard not to, that was obvious.  
"You should listen to Kai..." She whispered. "I don't want to hurt you..."  
Dareth laughed half-heartedly. "Nothing you could do would hurt me."  
She shook her head, trying to get him to let her go, then she went blank again. She nuzzled the palm of his hand, she seemed to be being sweet and loving but I knew better and before I could spit out my warning his hand was bleeding profusely.  
"Shit!" He cried, flying backwards immediately and flailing his hand to try and escape the pain. "Fuck that...damn..."  
He looked at Elena. "That hurt babe..."  
She was back again, crying weakly. "I told you...I told you..."  
Suddenly Dareth grew stiff, looking around with wild and highly dilated eyes.  
"Oh god...oh god..."  
He retched, then threw up what seemed to be the entire contents of his abdomen, then he fell hard to the floor, succumbing to a violent epileptic episode.


End file.
